The present disclosure relates generally to a communications system and, more particularly, to a method and system for an SS7 gateway for wireless communication networks.
Today, the SS7 signaling network is used for some wireless networks. However, there are no efficient networks that combine other wireless protocol networks with the SS7 network while reducing costs.
Therefore, what is needed, is a cost effective, efficient SS7 gateway to be used on other wireless networks.